


It was Just a Dream (But it Seemed so Real)

by thedemonkingawakes



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M, Fix It Fic, Nightmares, angsty, minor spoilers for xmen: DOFP, post TASM 2, post X-Men: Days of Future Past, x men and spiderman exist in the same universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonkingawakes/pseuds/thedemonkingawakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a nightmare. Luckily, that's all it is and Gwen is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was Just a Dream (But it Seemed so Real)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my awesome beta Ineia.

_His web snapped, caught in the clock mechanism, and then she was falling. He shoved Harry back, his desperation lending strength to his tired limbs. Harry tumbled backwards into a pile of junk, where he lay stunned. Peter turned, not sparing another thought for his former friend, and launched himself off the clock gears, hurdling through the air towards Gwen. He shot webs toward her, but she was falling too fast, too fast for him or his webs to reach her. He willed himself to fall faster, so he could catch Gwen before... No. He wouldn't allow that thought to cross his mind. She was still falling too fast and then his web reached her, clinging to her front and jerking her up a bit before she continued her downward plunge, but it was too long and she wasn't slowing fast enough. She hit the ground hard before the webs pulled her back up so she was dangling a few inches above the ground. The scientist in him knew that no one could survive that, but he still dropped the last few feet to her body and cradled her in his arms._

_"Gwen?" He asked, his hands on either side of her face. "C'mon Gwen wake up." His voice took on a pleading tone. "Gwen, we're going to England remember. Just wake up, please."_

_Her body just hung there, limp, unresponsive, dead. Angrily, he ripped the webs off her and pulled her body close to his chest, tears welling up in his eyes and falling unchecked to land in her hair._

_"Gwen." He whispered, rocking her slightly. "Gwen."_

~*~*~

Peter jerked awake, gasping for breath. He could feel tears slowly making their way down his face. Gradually he became aware of a warmth against his side and the fact that his arm was draped over another person. Peter raised his head slightly and found himself looking at Gwen's blond hair, something he knew almost as well as his own. She stirred.

"Why're you up?" She asked sleepily, her voice slightly muffled by her pillow.

Peter breathed a sigh of relief and buried his face in the crook of Gwen's neck. She could feel the wet tear tracks on his face and when she spoke, her voice was laced with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Peter mumbled. "It was just a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah. I don't want to worry you."

"Peter, you promised you weren't going to keep any more secrets." Gwen said, her voice taking on an indignant tone.

"It was nothing." Peter replied. "I'm fine." His voice sounded unconvincing, even to his own ears.

Gwen moved to get out of the bed. "Fine. I'll see you in the morning."

Peter tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer to him. "No. Stay, please."

"Then tell me what your nightmare was about." Gwen replied, her voice close to pleading.

With a heavy sigh, Peter told her. "You died. You died, and it was my fault and I couldn't save you."

Gwen rolled over and wrapped her arms around him, her fingers gently wiping away the fresh tears making their way down his face. "Shhh. It's okay. I'm here. I'm safe."

"Will you stay, please? I can't lose you."

She snuggled closer to him and started stroking his hair. "Of course. I'm not going anywhere, Peter."

Some of the tension drained out of Peter's body and he looked at her. He leaned in close and kissed her sweetly. His lips lingered on hers for a long time. "You're so beautiful."

Gwen smiled. "I'm so glad you're coming with me to England."

"I'd follow you to the ends of the earth." He leaned over and grabbed something off his nightstand. "I got you something." He handed Gwen a small jewelry box.

She opened it slowly. Nestled inside was a silvery spider charm on a thin silver chain. "It's beautiful Peter."

She pressed a quick kiss to his lips before setting the box back on the nightstand. "Try to get some sleep."

"Mmm-hmm."

Gwen closed her eyes. Within a few minutes, her breathing evened out into a sleeping rhythm. Peter watched her through half closed eyes.

The dream had been so real and he couldn't shake the feeling that it had been more that a dream, practically a memory. Still, Peter knew that it did not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. By this time tomorrow, he would be in London with Gwen, having fun and being teenagers.

Peter repositioned his am so he was holding Gwen tighter and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for X-Men: Days of Future Past below this point. 
> 
> Alright, so let me explain to you why this could in fact work (in my head canon universe anyways.).   
> In this story, the X-Men and Spiderman exist in the same universe. Which means that when the timeline was re-written in Days of Future Past, stuff changed. And in my head, one of those thing's is Gwen's death. So now her death is nothing but a horrible nightmare.


End file.
